This is our place
by RainSeven07
Summary: This story is about a certain family's daily life, with only one mission: enjoy everyday. *School parody and a real life parody, although it still has magic. Wanna see who Natsu and the others are in this world? ;) Warning: AU, contains OCs. Rated T just in case. (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, and the title's provisional too. The story's much better than it seems... I think.)


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever!**

**I'm very happy to see you here. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Warning: This story contains OCs.**

***I know I'm not really good yet but please go easy on me. Like I said, it's my first time.***

* * *

Chapter 1

The orphan siblings

"…up"

"…hm…"

"…ake up"

"…hmm…"

"Lucy-nee, wake up"

"Hmmm…"

With her eyes still closed, the blond girl stretched her arms together and yawned before slowly opening her eyes, a smile emerging on her lips as her little sister came into view.

"Good morning, Wendy"

"Good morning, Lucy-nee" The girl smiled back. "Everybody's already up. We were starting to get worried" She added taking a few steps back, giving space for the older girl to sit up in her bed.

"Hmm~" was Lucy's reply as she stretched her arms up again.  
She looked around the room. There were 2 other beds, one on each side of hers, the left one belonging to the blue haired girl in front of her. Both of them were already fixed, and she could hear voices coming from outside the door. Yeah, it seemed to be true, everyone was already awake.

"Tell them I'm coming soon." She said as she got up from the bed, while Wendy simply nodded and headed to the door.  
The blonde watched her as she walked out the room, giving a glance to the clock in the bedside once the door was closed.  
7:25. It's not like she couldn't still make it on time, but it was indeed later than the time she usually wakes up. Enough reason to make her sister worried, I guess.  
_Oh well._ She just shrugged at the thought and went to the closet to get her uniform.

Lucy lives in this apartment together with her siblings since 10 years ago. Before it, the six of them were wandering around town aimlessly, right after their parents' death. Their life back then was miserable, having to cling literally on _anything_ in order to survive, be it some cheap snacks the seller gently gave them or even leftovers found at trash cans of a restaurant's backdoors. Not to speak of a place to sleep, specially on rainy days.  
Thus, somehow they all managed to stay alive together, and one day happened to cross paths with the apartment's owner, who offered a room to stay, provided food and took care of them, not even demanding rent money. He saved them, giving them warmth, comfort, and safety once again.

And they aren't the only ones: the building is full of orphans, from kids to teens, who either had lost their family or lived alone from the beginning. This place was like a huge orphanage, sheltering every single child with no place to go, the only difference being that they weren't out for adoption.

Lucy, being only 7 when she came here, was too blinded by the happiness of not being in the roads anymore that couldn't really see how much this man's existence meant to them. But being 17 now, it wasn't hard to realize that they couldn't be here without him, and that it wasn't an overstatement to say that they all owed their lives to him.

She smiled softly at the memory, and having her uniform already on, proceeded on fixing her bed and pajamas. She then grabbed a hairbrush, together with a blue ribbon, and started working on her hair.

* * *

"Good morning, guys," Lucy greeted her siblings as she came out the room.

"Morning, Lucy!"

"So you're awake, huh?"

"Good morning, Lucy-nee"

Those were the boys' reply.

Wendy simply smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Greeted back a red haired girl, as she used a pan to slide the fried egg on a plate.

"Hey, it's not like we're going to be late for class," Replied Lucy while taking a seat.

"No it isn't, lucky girl," The older teen said with a smirk as she placed the plate with eggs and bacon in front of the blonde.

"But it still isn't a reason for you to just sleep as long as you want. You're lucky that I didn't go wake you up myself like I had to do with those two" She added with the same smirk, looking over at the two older boys on the table. Said duo shivered at her glance.

"Thanks, Erza," Lucy replied, giggling a little.

"It wasn't my fault you guys didn't get up when I called, you know" Said the younger boy at his brothers.

"You could have called us louder" Whispered a sakura haired boy.

"I was practically screaming at your ear"

"Scream louder, then!"

"Louder than _that_? You want me to wake up the entire building?"

"Cease the talk there boys, we WILL be late if you don't manage to finish eating" Called Erza, sitting down.

"Yeah, of course, we sure don't want to do like miss president right there" The sakura-head muttered with an annoyed tone.

Erza dropped her fork.

"N-Natsu!" The later stuttered with a light blush on her cheeks, earning a little laughter from the table.

Said boy smirked. He didn't actually mean to cause this when he said those words, but it was perfect for a little payback.

"Oh, that's a day I'll never forget" He started, and added playfully, "You guys remember?", causing the four to increase their laughter.

"H-hey!" The red-head stuttered again. "I-I thought that 'incident' was already left behind?"

"S-sor-rry, Erza," Was the reply she got from her blond sister.

"Lucy!" She called in an attempt to fight back, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

Sure, all 5 remember very well what has been determined about taking _that_ subject out.  
Natsu himself wasn't planning to go any further than that, and the others swear they're trying to hold the laughter back, but it seemed a very hard task right now.  
After all, it isn't everyday you see the oh so mighty ERZA like that, shaking, stuttering and blushing from embarrassment.  
Even Natsu was laughing now.

Erza still made a few attempts on fighting back, she even stood up from her chair, but it looks like her stuttering and expression only made her siblings laugh louder.  
Thus, stuttering sentences like "Sorry" and "We're doing our best" were the only reply she got from them, who were still trying to control their laughter. Again: TRYING.

Seeing that her actions wouldn't help at all in this situation, the red-head sighed in defeat and sit down quietly, starting to eat alone. Her face was just as deep as her hair.  
The laughter had ceased about 3 minutes later and they all proceeded on eating breakfast, although somebody would still let a giggle escape his / her lips from time to time.

…well, most of the time it was Natsu, with a pleased look on his face.

"That was priceless." Stated a black haired boy.

"Shut up, Gray." Muttered Erza in response, her head low and eating in unbelievable silence since she had sat down. No one could see her face, covered by her bangs, but they all could bet it was still indistinguishable from her hair.

* * *

"Here," Erza called, as she handed a paper bag to the 2 youngest siblings.

Natsu and Gray were already outside the door, waiting for them, while Lucy was brushing her teeth.

"Thanks, Erza-nee," Responded a boy with dark-purple hair, while putting his lunch inside his bag.

"…are you still mad at us?" Asked Wendy quietly, a worried expression on her face.  
Once closing his bag, her brother also looked up at the red-head with a somehow sad expression.

The later sighed once.

And then smiled gently at the girl.

"Of course I'm not, Wendy, I'd never get real mad at you guys.  
It wasn't such a big deal, anyway."

"Really?" Now it was the two of them asking.

"Like I said, of course!  
I'm only going to have a little talk with Natsu later…"

The younger two sweat-dropped at the dark aura around their sister.

_Are you sure you're not mad?  
_

She quickly turned back to normal though, and once again smiled at them.

"Now you two change that bad mood and put on a smile.  
We don't want to make everyone out there worried, do we?"

The two looked at each other for a moment.  
And in the next second they were both laughing lightly.

"?"

This left their sister quite confused, she just shrugged though.

"Well, I don't know what was so funny now, but I guess we should get going.  
It would be better if you put your lunch on your bag, Wendy, you can't walk to school still holding it.  
And Romeo, could you go out and check on those two? Lucy's still in the bathroom and I have to go get my bag, so we can't be there to stop them if they decide to fight."

"Okay"

"Not that I think I can do something, but got it"

Wendy simply smiled and took her bag off her shoulders, while Romeo had a wry smile before heading to the door.  
As for Erza, she just sighed once again and went to the back of the living room.

* * *

"Now let's see, where did I leave it… oh, here" The red-head said picking up her bag, opening it right after.

"Books, notebook, pencil case, wallet… Yeah, looks like everything's inside" She mumbled before checking all contents again. "…except for my cell phone"

Erza then quickly went to the girl's room, finding her phone fully charged on her bedside table.

"Here you are," She said before disconnecting the charger.

"It's 7:55 already, Erza-nee" Wendy called.

"I know, I'm coming" The older replied getting out of their room, then walked up to the bathroom door before knocking.

"Hey Lucy, are you ready? The boys are waiting for us!"

"Almost done! And please don't knock the door so hard! I'm not deaf, you know"

"Sorry! But try to be quick!"

* * *

"Hey there, Natsu-nii, Gray-nii!" Romeo called, running up to his brothers in the hallway.

"Hey there, little bro, what about the girls?" Was Gray's reply.

"Still inside. They're waiting Lucy-nee to come out"

"What's taking her so long?" Natsu asked this time.

"I don't know," Gray shrugged. "Girl's stuff, maybe?"

"I wasn't asking you, droopy eyes!"

"And how did you expect me to know it, skinty eyes!?"

"Um, guys…"

"You should be happy that at least I gave you an answer!"

"Your answer was 'I don't know'! That's not even an answer!"

"Well, you just said my _answer _was 'I don't know'! That makes it an answer!"

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to…"

"What!? I… I was repeating what you said, so I was just using your words! You called it an answer, so I called it an answer! It still isn't an answer to me!"

"Ha! You just said that you called it an answer! So it IS an answer!"

"Wha!? Wait, what… argh, you tricked me!"

"Huh, like I really needed a trick to fool your tiny brain"

"…guuuuuuys…"

"Say that again!"

"Oh, you want me to!?"

"That's it! I'll teach you a lesson now!"

"Bring it on! I'll break you down to pieces!"

…with that said, the two _obviously_ started to fight, while Romeo let out a long sigh in defeat.

Well, he did try to stop them, so I guess Erza wouldn't be so mad for that.

That's when the door opposite to their room opened.

From inside came a brown haired girl, about Romeo's height.

"Good morning, guys!" She greeted the trio.

"Oh, morning" Replied Romeo.

Natsu and Gray didn't answer.

…well, I guess _couldn't_ answer would be a better sentence.

They were so focused on the fight that probably didn't even notice the girl's presence.

"Are those two fighting again?"

"Well, see for yourself" Romeo sighed once more.

"It's incredible how they can argue on everything." Stated the girl amused, as they watched the duo fight.

"I'm telling you 'I don't know' isn't an answer!"

"You said it yourself twice!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Whatever, who cares about your opinion anyway!"

"You…!"

"I'll get you now!"

"I still can't believe they're twins." Said the girl.

Romeo chuckled.

"Yeah, neither do we."

* * *

**A/N: There! First story! :D  
****What do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**…horrible? ( ; _ ; )**

**It doesn't matter, please tell me your opinion! The review corner is right down there. (lol) (criticisms and advises are also welcome!)  
****The only thing is that I don't have even a single WORD started for the second chapter yet, so I honestly have no idea of when it's going to be the next update. -_-"  
****I actually have another story working on (also Fairy Tail), and ****honestly****, ****that one's having a much better writing pace. It's mostly just a draft for now but it must have already 3 or 4 chapters. I might post that one too eventually.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading it! See ya! ^^**


End file.
